


Oliver Issues

by analuizalobo



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Backstory, Connor Walsh - Freeform, Cute Oliver Hampton, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, Oliver before Connor, Oliver's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuizalobo/pseuds/analuizalobo
Summary: Oliver has always been the smartest and the cutest person in the room. Just give him the time and he will make you laught and smile. Without knowing all those qualities Oliver always thought that if he didn't find the love of his life he would die alone. Not that he actually searched for the love of his life so he tend more to think that he wouldn't have anywone to share his life. Until he met Connor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Coliver fanfic.
> 
> I'm a little nervous but I always wanted someone to write Oliver's backstory so as no one did it I decided to write it myself.  
> I hope you guys like it :)

> Oliver never bragged about his sex skills since he had always been the shiest kid in class. When everyone on school was going out on all night parties he was home reading a book or studying for next week's exam. He hadn't had much friends on high school and the only friends he had were just as dorks as he was. They were much more into binge watching Star Wars then going out and getting on na alcoholic coma. He had had the same friends since he started school so they all had the same dramas and cool memories to share.
> 
> Oliver only started his sex life when he got out of school just a few months after he came out to his parentes. Oliver had known he was into boys when he turned 12, the same time his dork friends started showing other interests besides comics and video games. He kept it a secret from his parents for such a long time without any reason besides his shyness and the slight fear that they would reject him. His parents wouldn't react bad but still Oliver was always afraid of being different than other teens.
> 
> When he was going to college he found out that being gay wasn't just liking boys instead of girls. It was almost a free pass to be friends with every girl and a big responsability to always remember not to hit on frat boys or they'd never look at him the same way.
> 
> Of course there was the part of actually exercising homosexuality. He went to a frat party that one of his not dork friends invited him to and there he had a few drinks. It was enought no make him more confident so the moment a nice guy hit on him he went for it. He did everything the online porn his weird roomate downloaded told him to. Maybe the other guy noticed that he was inexperient or maybe not because it wasn't as good as he thought.
> 
> After the hard part of leaving his virginity behind he got a little more confident and learned that sex could be great. Making his parentes and sibilings proud at his graduation, partying with his friends at weekends and even dating a really nice fuy he met at a café (sadly it didn't lasted) were part of the new Oliver. He started socializing more with new people and even having occasionals hook ups with a friend of a friend.
> 
> Now that he leaves on his own flat he only visit his parents on holidays and weekends that he's not busy and feeling alone. They're always nice to him, asking the indecent mom questions like every other mother of a single man. He was always closest to his mother than to his father. Not that his father was a bad person, he was a very nice dad but he had those old mores that sometimes would make him angry. His mother is such a lovely person. She always wants the best for him and is still wanting him to find the right person (that his father would rather be a woman) to marry and have children since he is her oldest son.
> 
> He doesn't have many close friends but he knows he can always count on a old girlfriend of his from high school. Besides living a little far from each other they were still nice friends. On old high school times she was just a loser as he was. They were both on math and spelling competitions and chess club. Just when they left school and got into college she told him she was dating and he was very happy for her but couldn't help thinking that even she had someone and he didn't.
> 
> Maybe he just overthinked because she would always tell him that sooner or later he would find a nice guy to warm his heart and bed because he was Oliver. But he would just try to change the subject because it makes him unconfortable when people talk about him that way like being him is the same as being awsome.
> 
> Oliver has always been the smartest and the cutest person in the room. Just give him the time and he will make you laught and smile. Without knowing all those qualities Oliver always thought that if he didn't find the love of his life he would die alone. Not that he actually searched for the love of his life so he tend more to think that he wouldn't have anywone to share his life. Until he met Connor.


End file.
